


Not Cleopatra-esque [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: She'd never planned on being a widow.
Relationships: Ellen Fanshaw/Geoffrey Tennant
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Not Cleopatra-esque [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Cleopatra-esque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32843) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/ienhi09srjcj0xwuufb9v1p0ao645wc6).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know.


End file.
